Lethal Injection
by WeirdKailey
Summary: Edward is convicted for a crime he did not commit. While being put to death, Edward is injected with a different vial and begin's training for a secret Government Association. His trainer, beautiful Isabella Swan finds herself with her hands full with her new trainee.


_This story was originally for English class. Should I continue this? I think I may just have to._

I was jolted awake by the groaning of steel moving against steel, the final clang making me sit up. My gaze landed on a well-built, burly man; also known as my guard Charlie.

"What do you want Charlie?" I say as I pull up my quilt and curl myself back into my cot.

"You know what day it is Edward? The day god decides your fate." I can't help but notice the smile in Charlie's voice. Charlie pulls the covers from me and I shiver as the cold envelops me. Charlie has been my guard since I got to the Missouri State Penitentiary. Charlie doesn't bother being civil to me and tells me how it is; I find him quite amusing.

"Charlie, you gonna miss me?"

"Hell no! You're a pain in my ass kid!"

"Aw be nice to me Charlie, this is the last time you'll ever speak to me". I swing my legs over my cot and rise on my feet, chuckling as I wait for his response.

"You're not getting any sympathy out of me kid, you messed up your own life" Charlie gruffs and shoves me out of my cell.

Today I'm being put to death by lethal injection. I was wrongly accused of murder and didn't have a good enough lawyer to defend me. I was convicted for a crime I did not commit. Whoever did kill that poor man is out in the world, most likely going to do it again. I was a little pissed off when no one would believe me, but then I really thought about it. What was I bringing into this world? Nothing. I was flipping burgers for $7.25 an hour just so I could pay rent for my crappy apartment. I had no family, and no real friends. I was living my life as a passer by; I was no one important, I had no real purpose on this earth. I gave up hope quickly of ever being free from the steel bars that surrounded me and accepted my fate as a man on death row.

As I walk to my doom I am calm, I don't want them to have the satisfaction of watching me squirm. My eyes immediately react to the harsh fluorescent lights in the room; I quickly try to adjust my eyes to the new amount of brightness. Charlie straps me down to the white gurney with worn leather straps, I make sure to give him no trouble as he straps me down. I look around the room and see nothing but needles, vials, and electronic equipment. I hate that this is the last thing I will ever see. I should not even have to think about the last thing I will ever see. I am 26 for Christ's sake, I have plenty of years to live. I scowl at the 3 vials that contain my fate.

Even though Charlie is my guard, I've come to think of him as a father figure. I sound sappy I know, but my father left my mother and I when I was very young; I've never had someone to play catch with out in the front yard, or someone to take me fishing before the roosters even wake. I clung to the first person that had watched out for my well being, and that person was Charlie. I see sadness somewhat in Charlie's eyes, I know he thinks I've made a mess of my life but he doesn't know the real reason I am in here after all. Charlie finished strapping me down and then proceeded to ask me if I wanted any religious readings. I laughed and told him if god did exist then I wouldn't be here in the first place. Charlie's eyes twinkled with amusement and he gave me a small smile as he looked at me one last time. Charlie turned around and gave the okay for the nurses to come hook me up with various needles and tubes.

I watch as the first vial begins to drain; I gradually start feeling drowsy. I gave the nurse a satisfied smile and welcomed the painless descent into the darkness. For once in my life I was at ease.

x-x-x

It felt as if my body was burning. I could feel each and every lick of each and every flame as it seared my skin. I wouldn't be surprised if my body was charred by now. My mind was soon plagued with images of hell and demons. Their grotesque bodies hunched over me, their copper skin glistening with slick goo and dark brown horns protruding from their heads. I imagined one demon burning my fingers with an ominous grin on his face while one of his friends slowly shoved burning pins into my eyes. Flames surrounded me, yet the demons were not even affected by the scorching heat. Was I really being punished? Was I really in hell? No I cannot possibly be in hell I had done nothing wrong. All thoughts soon were erased, as I could not think of anything but the pain I was currently enduring.

As time went on I soon started to feel the burning sensation recite from my toes and fingertips. Soon my whole body was once again in my control. I hesitantly opened my eyes and was amazed when I realized I was staring at a solid gray ceiling. I quickly sat up and instantly regretting it, my head spun and all I could see was white. My vision began to turn back to normal and if possible my vision was clearer than before. I looked around me and saw I was in a modern, cold looking hospital. Steel sheets bolted to the walls surrounded the room in a remarkably tasteful way. An end table next to me shaped out of stone held 2 extravagant looking flowers in a glass vase. I could not fathom how I got here or why. I heard a beeping towards my right and snapped my head in that direction, only to be looking at a monitor that showed an outline of a brain.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I soon realized that must be my brain when I noticed the cords plugged into the monitor were connected to monitor pads on my temps and the back of my neck.

I heard footsteps advancing towards my room and I quickly lied back down and closed my eyes. I heard the door click open and the smell of freesia and strawberries assault my senses. I heard a soft, angelic voice address me, "Edward, we know you're awake". I gently lift one eyelid open and soon opened the other when I realized how beautiful the woman was in front of me. She had warm chocolate, burgundy curls cascading across her shoulder with piercing honey colored eyes; her porcelain skin contrasted with her olive colored pantsuit perfectly. The suit looked as if it was made for her body, fitting her in all the right places and accentuating her hips in the most delectable way. She had on a floral top the showed just the right amount of cleavage to make you wanting more. I heard her clear her throat and my eyes quickly met her amused honey ones.

I cleared me throat, "Where am I?"

"You, Mr. Masen are in a medical facility". She sauntered over to me and stood a few feet from my bed, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Why? I was supposed to die yesterday" I sat up in my bed sharply, my mind suddenly recalling all of the events leading up this point.

She flips up a few papers from the clipboard, looking over information before lowering the clipboard and speaking. "Mr. Masen it says here that you have no living relatives and currently only a few acquaintances, is that correct?"

"How do you know that?" My brows furrowed as I took in the information.

"We've been watching you Mr. Masen."

"Who is we?" I ask sharply.

"We, as in a hidden government association."

"Yeah? Then what do you want from me? I am a convict after all; I was supposed to be put to death yesterday." I was so confused, and a little upset with the justice system.

"Mr. Masen we know that the crime you were convicted for was not of your doing. However, once we thought you were a good fit for our program we decided to continue with your conviction". I was in shock, how could this possibly be true.

"What program?"

The woman pulled a stool from the corner of the room and daintily set herself atop of it. She sighed before she began speaking. "I am going to be blunt Mr. Masen because I feel like you can handle what I am about to tell you. You were given a special drug that heightened your senses. This drug increased your ability to smell, hear, and also increased your mobility. You were given this drug to increase your abilities as a government assassin". As the last few words left her mouth my head was whirling. All air left my lungs in a whoosh, I failed to take oxygen back in. The woman met my eyes and started at me blankly.

"A-a what?" I stuttered.

"A government assassin".


End file.
